Cut-resistant yarn utilizing stainless steel wire strands and high strength aramid strands, such as Kevlar made by E.I Dupont de Nemours Corp., and gloves made therefrom are shown in the Byrnes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,449 and in the Bettcher U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,251. These gloves have proven highly successful. Another fiber, a high strength stretched polyethylene fiber manufactured and marketed by Allied Corporation, Morris Township, Morris County, N.J., U.S.A., has also provided good cut resistance when used in place of aramid fiber. The Allied fiber is sold under the name Spectra and is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,110 to Kavesh et al. Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 07/529,241 discloses and claims a cut-resistant composite yarn utilizing a high strength yarn or fiber strand or component, made from Vectra liquid crystal polymer sold by Hoechst Celanese Corporation, Charlotte, N.C., under the name Vectran HS. That yarn or fiber has substantially the same strength as high strength aramid fiber sold under the name Kevlar. Heretofore, in applicant's experience, normal strength fibers, when used in composite yarns, have not imparted as great a cut-resistance, along with other desirable characteristics, as high strength fibers have.